


If only| Draco x reader

by Blesivxdraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blesivxdraco/pseuds/Blesivxdraco
Summary: If only
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott/Reader





	1. 1

" your sure you have everything?".   
" yes mom I do...you do this every year"I say   
She starts tearing up " mom it's my sixth year it's not like my first go back to the car with dad I'm fine" I say " it's just so hard saying goodbye...but your right ok have fun and pay attention alright and no distractions if you become distracted your leaving" she says " have I ever got distracted from school" I say " your right ok I love you" she says kissing my cheek " love you to" I say " remember I want a letter every week" she says fixing my collar " fine ok just go" I push her towards the exit   
She kisses me goodbye one last time before I get on the train 

~~~~~~  
I loved the train rides to Hogwarts the trees and mountains and all the land around it, it just puts you at peace. " y/n hello are you listening"pansy snapped in my face " what pansy" I say " do you think dra-"   
" if you even mention him I'm going to kill you he's not worth all this Pansy as you can see he's using you" I say " no he isn't" she says " oh really all last year you always came back the dorm crying because he used you for his own enjoyment" I spat " but he always ..." I interrupted her " he doesn't even claim your his girlfriend watch this"I say   
I stand up and walk over to Draco and Blaise compartment " what do you want you halfblood" Draco says. I rolled my eyes " do you have a girlfriend?" I say. " why? You want in on this?" He says " you wish Malfoy just answer the question" I say " no now leave halfblood" he says " oh and Draco just so you know not everyone think your so dreamy so learn to get over yourself"   
" oh really y/l/n you seem to be all over me right now" he raises an eyebrow as he gets close to my face " move any closer and that nose of yours will be like Vold.." I was cut off my pansy " ok y/n that's enough let's go" she says gripping my shoulder pulling me back  
I see him glare at me from my seat on the opposite side "pansy he's only using you all you do is suck his dick... I bet it's small" I scolded "no it's not" she says looking the other way " to much information pansy to much" I say " sorry" she muttered

We made our way to Hogwarts ...pansy and I got to share the same room like always and we fought over the beds like always 

Next day   
Pansy woke me up really early i took a shower Changed into my buttoned up shirt with a skirt my shoes and my tie I put on my robes , I spray On my vanilla scented perfume and grabbed my things   
Then pansy and I headed to the Slytherin common room   
He saw malfoy and Blaise coming out there dorms at the same time " hey Draco" pansy's says flirtatiously " it's Malfoy Parkinson get it right sometime" he says not even looking at her, he right hand in his pockets and his other holding he book curled up by his side. He glanced back and his eyes catch mine I quickly roll my eyes " he's a waste of space pansy get over him" i say " i Will when he tells me to" she says " PLEASE DO!" Draco yelled from outside the dungeon " more proof?" I asked " shut it he will come to his senses" she says " yea when he need his dick sucked" I say walking to the great hall  
We claim our seats and eat Breakfast   
And pansy was talking about Draco the entire time " pansy please he's not all that" I shout " beg to differ?" I hear him say down the table with a smirk on his face " piss off malfoy" I say " shut it half blood" he says. My y/e/c burned into his green eyes from glaring " you have no right talk to me like that haven't your parents taught you manners" he says " not for idiots like you" I say.  
He stands up slamming his hands on the table. I smirk at his reaction " leave it alone Draco" Blaise grabbed him   
He pushed Blaise of him and sits back down while glaring at me. I Turn back to pansy " see daddy issues over there has some serious problems" I say but she rolls her eyes " look pansy I don't want to have to beat the richness out of a blonde fuck boy because he hurt you"   
I say. " he won't I'm done your right" she says " good now let's get to potions I heard snapes changing the seating chart" I say. She nods in agreement " aw thanks for the heads up y/l/n" Draco says. I rolled my eyes and held up my middle finger at him as we left the great hall

" alright everyone your new partners will be.."   
pansy and I really were hoping that we would get seated together " Draco with pansy"   
" bloody hell" Draco mutters to himself and I shoot a hateful glare at him " what- you want me Huh y/l/n don't you" he says " you wish" I say " and lastly y/n and Fred" snape finally says   
I wasn't to mad actually I liked Fred " partner" he hold out his hand " what a gentlemen" I say   
We laugh from the scene " everything you need is in the table get to work" snape growls   
" so how have you been Slytherin" Fred says while reading the potion " good... and you" I ask " nothing much been throwing pranks at first years like there candy" he says  
Fred and I joked the entire class I still don't know how we managed to finish the potion   
" class dismissed" snape says " see you later y/n" Fred says. I give him a faint smile and I catch up with pansy " so what happened" I ask  
" nothing he didn't talk to me I did all the work" she says " and thanks for that Parkinson really appreciate it" he says walking in front of us   
I glare at him from behind " don't you ever just wanna avada..." She interrupted me " no you mental Case" she says 

Later that night I was in the common room and I heard noises in the common room bathroom   
Then pansy came out crying And running up to the room then Draco came out zipping up his pants   
I was so angry he fucked with her again she got to her again. I stood and faced him " what you want some too?" He says smirking " you are so fucking disgusting your a horrible person that's like last time your fucking with her" I say   
He walks closer or me " oh yea says who" he says " me malfoy" I say   
He pushed me against the wall by my neck the rings on his hands were cold and Pierced my neck from the force "you think you can boss me around I've got pansy wrapped around my finger or should I say dick now don't ever talk to me like that again you'll regret it" he snaps " Oh really Draco you think you control me I'm not like these other girls I don't run after you because I don't want you" I say " yea if only you changed your mind" he look At me up and down " yea and If only you stopped being a dick"  
I push him off me and grab my things " feisty I like it do that more often"   
He wanted a reaction out of me and I wasn't giving it to him " maybe Malfoy you should get crabbe or goyle to suck your dick they worship you any way" I walk back to my room smirking because I knew he didn't have a comeback for that one   
If only


	2. 2

Pansy says she finally over Draco and she said she's never talking to him again   
And she's crazy to actually think I would believe that bullshit  
We were headed to charms when I George and Fred called my name " I'll catch up" I say to pansy. I run my fingers through my hair as I walk over to them leaning against the wall "boys" I say   
" we have a proposal for you" George says " what now" I say " no no it's good alright so we're doing it to snape.." before he evens finishes I says "I'm in"   
I've always hated snape he just made life harder honestly " ok we have the perfect plan that won't land us in detention" Fred says " hopefully not" I say 

Draco Malfoy

" you can't do this I'll miss the quidditch game"   
I yelled at Dumbledore " you should have thought about that mr Malfoy when you were picking on first years" Dumbledore says " detention after classes Im sorry you must miss the game there will find another seeker"   
I walk out his office " this is rubbish" I say as I losen my tie  
I was walking through the corridor when I heard those weasels laughing with y/n and I heard there little plan to pull a prank on Snape   
I smirk to myself as I get an idea " looks like I'm not going to be spending detention alone after all" 

Y/n

Later I was in the corridor waiting for the plan to work out but I felt someone grab my shoulder I turned around and see Snape and Draco. I quickly hide Potion behind my back " professor good to see you" I say " skipping class? Detention after school" he says 

He walks away leaving me alone with Draco "you did this you set me up" I say as he was smirking "you just have to make everyone miserable right?" I say " now I have detention while everyone is at the game" I growl " not everyone" he winks. I quickly realized " oh fuck me" I yell " I will" he says 

I scoff " In your dreams" I say " i bet you dream about me huh" he says while curling his lips "no that would be a nightmare" I say " what did I say about talking to me like that" he grabs my wrist firmly " you don't own me Malfoy" I say trying to pull my wrist out of his grip but he didn't budge " play hard to get all you want y/l/n it's more fun that way" he say biting his lip  
I got distracted for a second but came back to reality " see you in detention y/n" he lets go of me and leaves   
I glared at him from a distance   
Since what happened last night I feel this tension between Draco and I and I hate it   
He makes me feel weak and he thinks he's is in control and if he think he owns me he had another thing coming 

I walked to Snapes classroom for my detention   
And when I got there he was there leaning on the wall as if he was waiting for me. A smirk grew on his face " don't act so happy Malfoy it almost makes me think your excited to see me" I say " yea I wanted to miss a quidditch game to do this with you" he spat Sarcastically  
" alright you two sit here one hour don't go any where I don't care what you do as long as you Don't leave this room

He puts a spell on the door to lock it "pathetic!" Draco spat " I'm forced to be here and with this meaningless half-blood".  
" what is your problem with me" I spat " everything"  
He says. I stood up and walked over to him " Malfoy you think your such on control here you push girls off like there just a warm mouth yo..." he interrupts " like pansy?..." he says as he raised an eyebrow " yes she wasn't all that good but if I'm desperate I go to her" 

I went to slap him but he grabbed my hand " I wouldn't do that if I were you" he says looking directly into my eyes " I. Do. What. I. Want"   
I announced clearly " really?" He says still holding a tight grip on my wrist " malfoy is you don't let me go right now you'll regret it" I say   
"Your hot when your mad" he says   
I got lose from his grip and slapped him across the face. The redness on his face from my hand spread. He turned back to me and his eyes burned into mine he clenched his jaw  
He grabbed me picked me up and sat me on a desk moving his body between my legs. " you really want a reaction out of me don't you" he stares at me " don't touch me ever again"   
I say. He starts moving his hand up my thigh   
I push his hand off me " i said..." he interrupted me " I heard you I just don't think you would want me to stop right?" He says burning his eyes into mine "I'm not like these other girls especially pansy she's like your little fuck toy... that will never be me and it's not going to be her for much longer either" I say  
He puts both of his hands on my thighs and Comes up to my ear " trust me I will have you wrapped around my finger soon enough and you'll enjoy it-you'll be craving more and more of me that's a promise"  
he said coming back to my eyes " just say the word and I will" he says smirking " that will never happen". " you say that now" he smirks  
I push him away and hop of the desk 

Later   
I look at the clock and see the hour is up   
I go to the door and my hand only gets to the knob "remember what I said" he says with a firm grip on my arm   
I pull my arm away   
I wasn't going to forget what he said it keep replaying over and over again in my head   
"you'll be craving more and more of me that's a promise"  
If only


	3. 3

opia  
n. the ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable—their pupils glittering, bottomless and opaque 

Opia. I liked the word it sounded angelic   
Hermione taught it to me because she's been doing this learn a new word everyday and she told me this one she said she think I would find it interesting which I did I said it basically meant love at first sight 

I was walking back to my dorm with pansy to get ready to go to the quidditch game " why do you even want to go you never come with me"   
Pansy says holding her book tightly " I'm bored I just want to do something it's fine right?" I ask " uh yea.. it will be better with my best friend any way" she smiles at me   
We get back to the room and I change into the sweater still having my tie on and I don't change my skirt I kept it on   
As I was changing my shirt pansy looked at me " did it hurt" she asked looking down my my belly button piercing. " nah" i chuckle " but you know I barley feel pain" I say " I want one bit my mum word kill me how did you convince yours" she asked " I didn't my aunt took me and when it already done my mum couldn't do anything so she let me keep it but I was grounded for 3 months but worth it but she won't let me wear anything that's shows my belly anymore...around her at least" I say   
" how many piercings do you have in total" she asks. I start counting I'm my head " three on this ear four and this one" I say pointing to my belly " so 8" I say " my mom would rip every single one if I got anything other than my ears and she only lets me have these two" she wines I chuckle " ok let's go" i say grabbing my necklace   
We head out the room and coming from the boys side of the dorms we see Blaise and Draco heading to the game " you two playing" pansy ask looking at Draco " what does it look like pansy" Draco says then directing his eyes to me   
I quickly look to my hands "come on let's go" Blaise says " good luck to guys" pansy says " don't need it" Draco says   
He says walking to the common room door to go to the game   
I smirk as I find the comment funny   
" let's go" pansy rolls her eyes in Draco's direction   
We head to the game   
Pansy was only watching Draco like always   
" do you think..". " I swear pansy is this is about Draco Im slapping the shit out Of you right now" I say " ok ok sorry" pansy says " pansy why are you so obsessed with him he treats uo like shit" I say " he Draco malfoy y/n every girl is" she says " not Me" I say rubbing my thighs together from the coldness " good because he's mine" she says jokingly " trust me you can have him" I say " he's nothing special to me" I say   
She turns to me " you make it seem like you hate his guts" she says " because I do" I say watching the game 

Slytherin won the game against Hufflepuff there wasn't any doubt about but every Friday there's the games and if Slytherin wins we through a party   
I was in the library when Blaise came up o me sitting next to me to " going to the party?" He asks " yea why" I ask looking down at my book "just wondering, you've been quiet for a while" he says " quiet"  
" like to yourself I barley see you anymore" he says " aww Blaise your worried about me" I mock him " shut up" he nudges me " yea I'll be there" I said " alright see ya" he says before leaving

The party started at midnight literally right after curfew and I wore a black right dress that stopped to my knees, I did light makeup and curled my hair " ready" she asks " yea" I say  
We walk out the room and head to the common room we head the music as soon as we stepped out our door " this is gonna be fun" she grabs my hand and hurried me by pulling me " Pansy I'm probably not staying long". " why not it's a party no school tomorrow just chill live a little" she says " you'll just be trying to get with draco the whole night" I say. She smirks   
We got to the common room and the whole house was there   
The lights flashing green people dancing   
Pansy and I got caught in the crowd and i made my way to the back where the drink  
I grabbed me a cup but before I did anything someone grabbed my hand   
I turn and see him " may I"   
He points to my cup. I hesitate but I hand it to him " you don't want that stuff this is the good stuff" he says " well I don't know that much about drinking so i wouldn't know"I say as he hands me my cup " didnt think you wouldn't come until Blaise told me" he says " malfoy why do you care if I'm here" I say "I have my reasons" I saw he wasn't drinking anything " I thought you would be the drinking type" I say " no I like to be sober at these things I like to remember it anyway why" he says   
He moves closer to me " like this"   
He says in my ear " uh.." I clear my throat " pansy is looking for you I'll find her for you" I say   
I walk away with my cup " what are you doing" Blaise says " what" I say " get back out there" he says " with draco no I don't like him" he interrupted " because of pansy yea so he's draco" he says " that doesn't mean anything Blaise" I raise an eyebrow " well I used well see what the night holds for us" he walks away smirking " don't do that Blaise your scaring me" I say as he walks away   
Then I saw from across the room Pansy whispering draco's ear and he was listening but he was looking at me   
His green eyes looking deeply into my y/e/c  
It was intense I felt vulnerable It like Opia   
A ray of jealousy struck through me and I dropped my cup " woah jealous much" Blaise says   
I realized what I did " what no fuck him" I say   
Going to get another drink. As I was getting another drink I see pansy and Draco go into the common room bathroom together " oh that had to hurt" Blaise said over my shoulder " shut it Blaise" I say

Later the party was still  
Going it was 2 am now   
Pansy was drunk so she went up to the room to go to sleep   
And Blaise was making me dance and have fun and I was until draco pulled me aside into the bathroom " what the hell do you want" I spat " you" he wasn't drunk but he was out of his mind " after you just messed around with my bestfriend hell no" he grabbed my wrist " i didn't do shit with her" he says " I don't believe you and its not my business anyway"   
He blocks me from leaving " she tried but I said no she got upset and left"  
I didn't see that part but I don't care " so?" I say. He takes my empty cup out of my hand and throws it on the floor he pick me up and sits me on the counter " malfoy..." he interrupted me " draco" he says to correct me " you want me to Call you draco" I ask " I like the the way you say it" he says. " I should go" I say " why" he says trailing his hand along my thigh "because I should check on pansy" I say throwing his hand off me " you should stop worrying about her and have fun pansy is passed out upstairs right now because she got drunk after I told her to piss off" he says. He lays his eyes directly to mine he places his hand on my thigh. I gasp from the coldness of his rings " draco" I say gently " hm?" He says moving his have further under my dress " we can't" I say " why not" he says still not moving his hand " you Know you want me like I said you would be wanting more and more of me"  
I feel my wetness fill my underwear "just tell me to stop and I'll stop" he says   
I look him right on the eyes " do you want me to stop?" he asks  
As much as I wanted to say yea my body betrayed me " no" I say " good girl" he says   
He grabs my face and smashed his lips into mine roughly, while adding tongue he moves his hand to my waist pulling me closer to him   
As we broke the kiss he takes off my heels And throws them on the floor he lifts up my dress slides off my underwear. As they drop to the floor draco starts rubbing my clit " wet for me already huh" he smirks " don't flatter yourself" I say   
He slides in a finger causes me to moan loudly   
As smirk grew on his face  
"Want me to keep going?" he says slowing down   
I nod as I catch my breath   
He continues by pumping faster "d-draco" I say   
" what" he spat " faster" without hesitation he goes faster than ever causing me to moan louder   
I held onto the corner of the bathroom counter   
As I came on his fingers he looked at me and put his finger in his mouth " your welcome" he said   
He smirked at me   
I hop of the counter and slide my underwear back on   
He grabs my wrist and with the other hand my waist  
He kisses me. My heart was pounding out of my chest in this moment my mind replaying what just happened and it was bad that I wanted to happen again   
I'm so fucking dumb


	4. 4

I woke up and woke pansy up I took a shower and changed into my shirt and white buttoned up shirt with my tie. I tucked in my shirt and put in my perfume and jewelry   
" I'll meet you in the common room pans" I yell to pansy while she's still in the bathroom  
" ok" she yells back   
I grab my things and head to the common room   
I sit on the couch and read a book while I waited for pansy " what are you reading"   
I look up and see draco standing in front of me looking down at me " Orpheus and Eurydice" I say   
" oh Greek mythology" he says sitting down next to me   
I look back at the stairs to see if pansy is coming "pansy is coming soon malfoy" I say. " so she can see me do this then" he holds my neck and kisses me   
I didn't hesitate to kiss back either "I'll see you at breakfast" he says walking out of the common room fuck I hated what he was doing to me but I didn't want it to stop "ok let's go"   
I stood up to pansy's voice she smiles at me as we walk out the common room to the great hall   
We claim our seats at the Slytherin table   
" Im officially done with draco" she says "wow for how long" I say biting into my strawberry  
" I'm serious y/n I'm done and I mean we weren't dating" she says " you just never.." she interrupts " no no it was always when he needed it he never does it back to girls"   
I think about the night of the party and smirk to my self " but I'm serious I'm done". " but you still like him" I say " duh" she says  
Then this brown haired boy walked inside the   
Great hall he Immediately gets my attention " who's that" I say. " that's Theodore Nott pure blood parents are death eaters and apparently Slytherin" Blaise says " when did he get sorted" I say " first year but he transferred out and now he's back" Blaise says   
He walked in with so much power   
My eyes met his for a second before he smirked   
He took the seat next to me " and you are" he says " me? I should be asking you that" I say beingi cocky  
" you can call me Theo" he says " y/n" I say   
"Pleasure to meet you y/n I hope to see you around" he says smirking at me before walking out   
" that was hot" Blaise says " wow looks like y/n has a new crush" pansy joked I smiled " shut it both of you   
I look down the table and my eyes catch Draco's   
and I see him glaring at me he gestured to the bathroom in the hallway   
I shake my head no but he mouthed now   
He stood up and walked out the great hall to the bathroom   
"I'll be right back I left something in the room"   
I say "ok" she says getting back to her food  
I walked to the bathroom and draco was in there waiting for me leaning Against the wall  
"Dont talk to him again" he demands " who? Theo? You can't tell me what to do" I say   
He grabs my neck with a firm grip pushing me against the wall " your mine" he says looking directly in my eyes " I'm not a object draco" I say " i can't keep myself away from you y/n" he losses his grip   
He lifts my chin up to his face and kisses me " mine" he says " draco.." he interrupts me " mine ok! Dont talk to Theo again ok" he says   
I nod " good girl" he kisses me again before leaving   
I was still in shock from what just happened   
But more importantly that fact that I liked every part of it  
Later  
...  
I was in the library while I was looking up this potion for my homework " y/n right?" Someone says behind me. I turn around and see Theo standing behind me I turn back around trying not to talk to him " ignoring me now huh?" He sits Down next to me  
I look the other way and see draco walking into the library   
" shit" I say under my breath "I should go" I say gathering my things , he grabs my wrist stopping me " what's the rush can't we just talk you were pretty cool earlier I wanted to get to know you" he says   
I pull my wrist away " can't right now I have a lot of studying to do"   
I walk away and draco saw the whole thing  
"Good girl" he whispers in my gear and continued walking behind me to the common room " you know he's actually nice" I say " no he isn't you don't want to get Associated with him" he says still walking behind me as if he's protecting me " maybe I shouldn't get associated with it you" I say " then why are you" he says and it got me thinking " maybe I should stop then" I say "draco you can't decide every decision I make" I say " look" he stops me and turns me to face him " every guy here is obsessed with you they all talk about joe beautiful you are and sexy and how much they want to get up your skirt in the common room like your a fucking game alright and it takes everything in me not to kill them and boys like Theo are the exact same" he says "they do?" I say   
" what?" He says " they're talk about me like that!" I say worried " so all these guys are just nice to me because I'm easy?" " they all think your experienced that's all" he says " how is that better and not as if I should tell anyone but I'm a Virgin you all are so disgusting" I say wiping my tears   
He says nothing   
" so everyone is just lying to me I can't have a guy friend without them wanting to fuck me" I say with my eyes watering even more "why would you tell me that" I say " no i meant..."   
" just leave me alone draco" I say   
I turn back around and start walking back to the common room   
I hear Draco follow me "y/n" he calls out   
My eyes were blurry from the tears in my eyes   
I enter the common room and Blaise was sitting in the couch " woah y/n what's wrong" he stops me " move Blaise" I say softly "what happened?"  
" just leave me the fuck alone" I say pushing Blaise back and running up to my room   
And locking the door pansy wasn't there so I was alone   
Blaise and Draco   
" what the hell did you do" Blaise pushes Draco " nothing alright I told her what all these other guys say about her" draco says " are you stupid"   
" it his came out I didn't mean to" Draco says " you gotta apologize what girl what's to hear that these guys around him are dogs" Blaise yells " you better get in there before pansy comes back she'll really kill you" Blaise says " I will" Draco runs his fingers through his hair "go before I kill you" Blaise threatens " you wouldn't" draco says " try it" Blaise says   
Draco walks up the girls dorm stairs 

Y/n  
I was sitting on my bed when I heard someone on knock on door " fuck off" I say " come on y/n let me in" draco says " no" I say   
He uses his wand to open the door " of course you use magic"  
I say getting up  
"I didn't mean to tell you it just came out" he says " that's doesn't change the fact that's what they think" I say " so there idiots who can't get any because they're dicks" he says walking closer to me   
I let out a small giggle   
I look up at draco and see him smiling   
" I'm sorry" he says " the Draco Malfoy... saying sorry that's new" I say " well enjoy it while you can"   
He wrapped his hands around my waist " you have to stop being so jealous" I say " I'm not" he says " then let me be friends with Theo" I say   
He takes his eyes off me trying to avoid the question " draco" I say bringing his face back to mine " fine" he says   
I smile " just know I don't like it" he says " i know and it makes it so much better" I say "so you want a reaction from me?" He says " I like when your mad" I smile   
" you should Go pansy should Be coming back any second now" I say " so" he says " she's not over you Malfoy" I say " so I am she needs to move on" he says " I can't betray her as much as I already am" I say "fine I'll see you at dinner" he says before leaving


	5. 5

"Ok everyone take your seats three at a table hurry" Snape demands   
I sit at this empty table and Theo comes and sits next to me " hey" He said. I smiled at him "morning" I said back. I look to my right and Draco is coming over and sitting next to me. I roll my eyes   
" I want each group to make a Draught of Peace potion by the end of class" snape says " get to work"   
By a wave of his hand all our ingredients appears in front of us " so what's in a Draught of Peace potion exactly" Theo asks me " powdered moonstone, syrup of hellebore, powdered porcupine quills, and powdered unicorn horn" I say " thanks" he says   
" no..." I was interrupted by draco squeezing my thigh " problem" I finish my sentence   
I look at Draco   
As Theo works on the potion I turn draco " what" I say " nothing I just wanted attention" he says " we're not dating" I say " we could be" he says " thought you didn't do dating" I say " people can change"'he says " not you" I say. He smirks   
" what are you doing later" Theo asks me " nothing why"   
" I was wondering if you could help me study maybe" he says " sure" I say with a smile " thanks" he says getting back to work   
I get up and stir the Potion as it's almost done   
I catch draco glaring at Theo   
I nudge him "stop" I sit back down " I just don't like him" he says " I do" I say   
He shot his eyes to mine "how bout we sneak off later maybe my room?" He says moving he hand up my thigh " maybe" I say getting back to the potion 

Later  
....  
With umbridge as the new headmaster hogwarts had been hell   
The twins lately did a prank and she wasn't so fond of it she saw me laughing and dragged me to her office " what do you know about this" she yells " nothing" I say Lying I wasn't going to rat the twins out " your lying" she says " I'm not I didn't do anything" I say " shall we ask snape for help" she meant a truth serum and honestly didn't want that " fine it was me" I say "very well"   
She hand me a piece of parchment and a quill " I have my own quill" I say " write with this one it's a special one of mine" she says  
I hesitate " now wrote "I must not tell lies" over and over again till the page is filled" she says " but..."   
" but nothing write!" She demands " fine" I say   
I start writing and I start to feel a burning sensation on my arm  
"Keep writing" she looks at me   
The burning never went away  
I looked down at my arm and see "'i must not tell lies" written on my arm as I wrote on the parchment " what the hell is this" I yell " keep writing" she says 

After I ran out her office with blood running down my arm and tears in my eyes   
I run back to the common room and there he was sitting on the couch as almost he was waiting for me " what's wrong" he looked at the blood coming down my arm " Had detention with umbridge" I say covering the blood " what"  
He grabbed my arm and lifted up my sleeve " that bitch" he yelled  
He went for the common room door " Draco no don't worry about it" I say " what do you mean don't worry about it she hurt you" he said " its fine alright just leave it" I go up to my room and Draco follows me   
I go to the bathroom   
Draco follows me to the bathroom   
" did it hurt" he says looking down at my arm " a lot" I say   
He takes out his wand and calls out a charm to wrap it " im sorry" he says " it's not your fault I'm fine" I say  
I grab another shirt out of my closet because of the blood on the other one   
" aren't you gonna turn around" I say " nope" he sus smirking   
I unbuttoned my shirt   
" ohh belly button Piercing I like it" he says " fuck you" I say putting the other shirt on "I was crazy back then" i say " crazy?" He says " although my aunt took me I still did it to upset my mom" I say  
" why" he says " me and her had a fight about the whole death eater shit" I say " death eaters?"   
" my parents are death eaters and I'm supposed to do the same when I get older but I don't want to I don't want to be subjected to a dark mark and be in a group of people who are scared to even say his name so doing that made her even more mad and I loved it" I say. Dracos lips curled into a smile   
I finished buttoning my shirt "you really stayed here" I say "mhm" he says standing up from sitting on my bed " so you have lupin right" he asks " yea why"   
" because I have him to I really don't want to take my eyes off of you right now" he walks to the door 

....  
In lupins class we were learning about our boggarts and I was up next and I was terrified of what was coming out of there " ok ms y/l/n your up" lupin says  
I walk up to the box worried   
Next thing I know lupin open the box and what comes out is me " impressive miss y/l/n"   
But it was me only with a death eater mark  
" oh shit" I mumble to myself   
It was walking slowly over to me but I had to think of something funny   
"Ridiculous" I point my wand to the boggart and it turns into me being eaten by the snake on the mark it was quiet funny actually   
" very good now mr Malfoy"   
Draco looked nervous scared almost  
I loved over next to Blaise " what do you think it is" I whisper to Blaise   
" with a family like his It could be anything"   
Lupin opened the box and came out dracos father ranting on about how a disappointment he his annd how he doesn't deserve the Malfoy name   
"Blaise" I mumble holding onto his arm tightly "he'll figure it out" he says   
Draco turns pale as a ghost   
The boggart got closer to him and starts yelling   
Draco keeping moving back as if she was just silent  
" ridiculous" he yells and his father shrinks down to a elf's size while yelling  
" I will never see mr Malfoy the same anymore" Blaise said  
We all laughed at the yelling elf sized Lucius Malfoy   
Draco looked relieved and went next to Blaise " nice one Malfoy" Blaise says " shut it Zabini" he says 

...  
Later  
We were at dinner and Blaise and Draco came and sat down next to pansy and I " boys" pansy said only looking at draco   
Draco rolled his eyes and directed his eyes to me while Blaise distracted pansy " meet me in my room at midnight" he whispered in my ear and putting his hand on my thigh " no" I said " why not- Blaise isn't going to be there" he says Moving his hand further up my thigh and my skirt   
My wetness filled my panties and he felt it when he reached my panties " already" he smirked " stop" I say   
He bites his lip and shakes his head   
He pushes my panties to the side " and rubs my clit"  
I bit my lip I'm pleasure "want me to stop?"   
I shake my head no " meet me in snapes classrom Now!" He stand up and walks out the great hall   
My eyes widened as he smirks on his way out   
I turn to pansy and Blaise   
They were still talking so I could easily sneak out   
I got up and left out the great hall  
I snuck off to Snapes classroom. I find draco sitting on top of a desk swinging he legs back and forth with his hand in his lap   
The sliver of light coming from the door made him look hotter than ever   
I close the door behind me and he quickly takes out his want and locks the door "what do expect to do in here with you" I say crossing my arms   
He hops off the desk " to finish what I started"   
I raise My eyebrows in confusion. He moves closer to me and lifts me up and sits me down on top of Snapes desk " may I?" He gestured to my skirt   
I nod. He unzips my skirt and pulls it off setting it on the floor   
He traces his hand up my thigh to my underwear and pulling them down to my ankles   
I kick them off to the floor   
He pushes me closer to him and runs his index finger up my heat causing me to bite my lip "still wet for me. Good girl"   
He slides a finger in me without warning causing me to moan loudly   
He takes out his want and puts a silencing spell on the room  
He adds another finger making me moan loudly in pleasure   
"Draco" I say softly   
He looks up at me and smirks. He bends down opens my thighs widely and swirls his tongue around my clit " fuck" I moan   
I feel smirk against me but quickly adding in two fingers and pumping at a fast past while doing tricks with his tongue   
I grip to his hair as he pumps his fingers faster and faster "d-draco im going to cum" I moan instead of slowing down he goes faster while I climax causing me to scream his name   
He finishes and cum back up to me " you taste good" he smirks while I pant heavily from being out of breath   
He grabs my neck and kisses me passionately  
He helps me off the desk and hands me my clothes while smirking at me " I'll see you later" he says kissing my neck. He smirks as he walks out the door   
I catch my thought up to what just happened   
I'm in way to deep now   
I put my clothes back on and walk out the classroom checking both ways to see if anyone noticed   
Since dinner was down I started walking back to the common room " hey y/l/n!" I hear someone behind me, I turned around and see Theo walking towards me " oh hey Theo" I say " doing anything right now?" he asks me. I shake my head no "wanna hang out your like the only person I like here" he says   
I smile " yea common room?"   
He nods   
We get to the common room and I see Blaise and pansy and Draco on the couch " hey guys" pansy says "looks like everyone's here" I say   
Sitting on the arm of the couch   
I catch Draco glaring at Theo as he sits I the chair next to me "it's Friday night let's do something fun" pansy says " like what" Blaise says while shutting his book " ohh spin the bottle" pansy exclaims "In in" Blaise says " me to" Theo says. Draco looks at me as if he wasn't going to play if I wasn't " I'm in" I say   
" me to" draco adds " great" pansy gets up and gets a bottle while everyone moves into a circle  
Theo on my left Blaise on my right pansy and Draco across from me " oh who's first"   
" Mama ain't raised no bitch so me" Blaise says   
He grabs the bottle and spins it around   
It lands on pansy " come on pansy don't be shy" he says  
They peck each other's lips   
" ok you next y/n" pansy says   
" uh ok" I grab the bottle and let it spin   
And to my surprise it lands in Theo   
I look at Theo and back at Draco   
He shakes his head no   
" you have to do it y/n no backing out" Blaise says   
I look back at Theo and he's staring at me " it's just a kiss right" i says " right" he smirks  
He grabs the back of my head and kisses me with tongue   
By the time the kiss was over Draco had got up and left   
After that we stopped because there wasn't enough to people   
I had went to the library with Hermione before bed "so you and Draco are dating"   
" no mione we were just messing around sorta but thats not the point I kissed Theo and now Draco is mad" I say " well are you sure you should be getting involved with Malfoy he's a prick" she adds   
" idk maybe. No but I really like Theo and he hates him"   
" I say drop Malfoy and go with Theo he's nice" she says " you are no help" I say   
We both laughed   
———————————


	6. 6

I went back to the common room  
And see Blaise reading a book on the couch " hey Blaise" I says walking past   
He gives me a friendly nod   
And then i see some Slytherin girl walking out of Draco's room fixing her hair and fixing her shirt   
My eyes widened   
She walked past me smirking " wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you bitch" I say   
I knew I was stupid for doing this but my body betrayed me and i started walking to his room   
I open the door to him buckling his pants " what the fuck" he says. I slam the door " how are you going to tell me to stay away from guys but just go fuck some other girl" I yell " you kisses Theo!" He says " it was a fucking game Malfoy what was I supposed to do!"   
" not Do it! I fucking told you I didn't want other guys hands on you and you let him kiss you" he yells " you can't control my life draco your not the boss of me where not even dating and it was a fucking game" I say   
He backs away " did you fuck her"   
" what" he puts his hand to his head " did I fucking stutter Malfoy did you fuck her" I yell " maybe I did maybe I didn't" he says cockily   
I raise my eyebrow " oh this is payback for kissing Theo huh well maybe I should go get some payback to" I say " where are you going" He says " theo's at least he's nice to me" I say   
He grabs my wrists " no your not" he says   
I pull my wrist away from him and he blocks the door with his hand "I don't want you around Theo"  
" you can't control me" I say "god your so Hypocritical Draco you don't think it makes me jealous and upset when I see other girls flirting with you! you don't know how many times I've fucking listen to pansy and other fucking girls talk about how much they want you this isn't just all about you Draco I gave feelings too"I yell "well like you said weren't dating" he says   
I slap him " fuck you"   
" really fuck me!" He grabs my neck " you really are trying to make me upset"   
" did you fuck her"   
I push off his hand "no" he finally says " she just sucked me off" he says " don't ever talk to me ago again" I say   
I open the door and walk out   
This was toxic all this shit he's doing to me  
He so manipulative he's so Draco Malfoy   
....  
The next day   
I sat next to Theo at breakfast because Like other people he's a good person   
We were walking through the corridor on the way to the quidditch practice "so Last night" he says " yea that's was good but just a kiss right?" I says " I mean we don't have to make it just a kiss"   
He says " what are you talking about" he pushes me against the walk by my neck " I can't seem to control my self around you anymore you bring out the worst I'm me and I Love it  
He kisses me " you know you feel the tension between us" my eyes widen in shock   
I look down at his lips and back at His eyes   
I see out of the corner or my eye Draco standing with his broom in his hand and in his uniform ready for practice   
I push Theo off of me. I see Draco getting upset balling his fist and glaring at Theo   
" Draco no"   
And by the time I could finish he was punching Theo   
And it turned into a entire fight blood was everywhere and people were surrounding us   
I managed to get Draco off of Theo   
" Theo are you ok"   
" yea yea I'm fine" I help him up. Next thing I know Draco is pulling my arm away from Theo to get up and follow him   
We get out of sight and reach the corridor " what the hell is wrong with you" I say   
The blood from the fight were still on his bruised knuckles   
I looked up to his eyes " Draco" I say softly " you like you him don't you" he blurted out " no Draco he's my friend" I say " he likes you can't you see" he yells   
And it makes me flinch   
I could tell he noticed and backs down "I'm sorry" he says. I nod as I look down "I don't want any other guy around you"   
" you don't have that control over me" I say  
He comes down to my ear "you're mine" he says   
"But you don't seem to understand" he says   
He grabs my hand and I follow him to the Slytherin common   
He takes me up to his room   
" out Zabini now !" He says to Blaise " just not on my bed alright" he says as he leaves   
He closes the door behind me   
Draco grabs my neck and kisses me   
" aren't you going to miss practice" I say breaking the kiss " like I care" he says taking off my shirt   
Once I'm just I'm my bra and underwear he pins me against the door but my wrist   
And kisses around my neck to my chest " your mine ok?" He reaches a soft spot causing me to moan " mhm" I moan " draco" I say while moaning " what"   
" I'm a Virgin" I say In fear he's going to stop " Good I want to be all you know" he says   
I smirk   
He picks me up and sits me on the bed and I watch him as he undressed   
He started kissing from my jawline to my waist   
Leaving hickeys and marks around my neck making sure there were hard to hide   
He slides off my panties and threw them on the floor   
And without warning he enters inside me   
The first couple minutes was a bit painful but it quickly became pleasurable  
And Draco didn't slow down and I didn't want him to   
Instead he went faster thrusting his full length in me   
Making me moan loudly I'm sure the whole house heard  
Soon enough I was screaming his name   
After he laid next to me   
He had scratches and red marks on his back from my nails   
I thought i hurt him but apparently he liked them   
......  
I went back to my room and about a hour later pansy came in   
" hey you going to watch the game later after the practice is over" she says " uh idk I'm tired" I say   
" oh come on everyone gonna be there do you really want to sit in here all day writing a stupid letter?"   
" it's not stupid it's to my mom and plus she makes me write one every week I think it's a way to see if I'm distracted or not" I say " come one the game is starting" she says " and I'm not taking no for an answer" she says   
" fine" I budge   
I walked behind her so she wouldn't my legs were sore from later   
" so Blaise is coming so we're going over there first" she says walking to the boys dorms " great" I say   
" hey guys" he looks at me weird  
Pansy walks in front of us " still sore huh" he whispered " shut up" I playfully hit him " is it noticeable" I asked " nah just walk it off"   
I nod at his answer " so you and Draco is it getting serious?" He asks " we're not dating I honestly don't know what it is" I say "figure it out because I need to know when I can be in my room or not you little freaks"   
I laugh at his comment   
We get to the game and we take our seats in the Slytherin stands   
The game was only about 10 mins in it was raven claw versus Slytherin and so far Slytherin was winning so if we win that mean we are having a party in the common room   
I played with the rings on my finger while the game was going Until I heard everyone yelling and then it went silent   
" there goes that party"  
I looked up and saw Draco fell off his broom and broke his leg "Oh my God " pansy said   
Snape rushed out the stands and to Draco   
And Hagrid carried Draco to the infirmary   
.....  
Later that day pansy wanted to go see draco all day   
" pansy stop pacing he's fine" I say   
" yea your right it's just his leg" she stops pacing and lays down in her bed " yea just go to bed"   
An hour later she fell asleep and I got up   
I quietly got out the room and snuck Through the corridors to the infirmary   
I see Draco reading in bed with a cast around his leg   
" couldn't use magic on that one huh" he looks up at me   
A little smile appears upon his face " no she said it was to risky so we have to do it the Muggle way" i snicker   
He pats a spot next to him on the bed for me to sit   
I sat down where he was gesturing " are you ok" i turn to him   
He nods " worried now y/l/n ?" He says   
" shut it"   
"How did you sneak out" he asks " took the long way" I say   
He puts a strand of my hair behind my ear "second time I go to a quidditch game you break your leg" I say   
He smiles " what changed this time?" I say   
"I didn't see you at the beginning of the game" he says   
I thought for a little " really that's your excuse"   
" yea" he says as he laughs a little   
I looked around the infirmary and there were only Draco and two other students on the end Of the room " can you not sleep?" I say   
He shakes his head no   
He gestures for me to lay in the bed next to him "no I can't" I whisper trying not to wake the others " come on she doesn't care" He says talking about Madam Pomfrey   
He gestures next to him once again   
I lay next to him and he puts the cover over me and him " still limping?"  
" shut up Malfoy" I playfully hit him  
As I getting sleepy I felt Draco kiss my forehead before I fell asleep


	7. 7

I woke up to draco sleeping and his arm wrapped around me   
I looked at the clock on the wall and realized I had to go get ready for class   
I slowly moved Draco's arm and get out the bed   
And I snuck out the infirmary   
I head back to my dorm and pansy was still sleeping   
I took a shower and changed into my robes and uniform as I was walked out the bathroom pansy was getting up " your going to be late and you have snape first" I say   
She realized what I said. Her eyes widen and she jumped out of bed " shit your right" she Runs In to the bathroom to get ready   
As I was tying my tie Blaise came in " everyone decent?" He walks in covering his eyes " yea you're good Blaise" I say  
He uncovers his eyes " oh hey" he says   
I give him a faint smile   
" want to go to the infirmary with me while she's showering" he asks " yea" I say  
I finish my tie and put my rings back on " how did you get a serpentine ring that's hard to find" he asks me as we walk to The infirmary " my father was as Slytherin mom was raven claw" I say   
" oh"   
We get to the infirmary and Draco is up and the nurse is putting a boot on his leg " awww he's not staying in here another day I was enjoying my room to myself" Blaise says   
I snicker. Draco does that things with his eyebrow " shut up zabini" Draco says   
He looks at me and smirks  
"Ok no quidditch for two weeks mr Malfoy and now your good to go" Madam Pomprey says   
"But come one I'm ready to get class over with" Blaise says " yea" draco says   
" I gotta go Im walking with pansy to class" I say   
Draco nods to Blaise to give us a minute " Christ" Blaise rolls his eyes and waits outside   
"So sleep well?" I sit down on the bed   
He nods " what time is it" he asks me  
" uh 9 am Why" I say   
He stands up but almost falls " slow down" I say   
" I have to go" he demands " why what's the rush" I say   
" my father is coming today and I have to get ready" he says " let me help you" I say " your gonna be late to class" he says shaking his head no   
" it's not like divinity is a class I look forward to going to" 

Draco told Blaise to go without us and Blaise left and saw pansy on the way so I was good   
I helped draco all the way back to the dorms because he wasn't used to the boot yet " how do muggles do this shit" he says " well I told think they play quidditch on flying brooms so I there is a little more safe" I say   
He rolls his eyes. I smile   
" I'll be right back" he says  
I nod as he walks to his bathroom to change   
A couple minutes in I look around the room on Draco's side at least   
He had a ton of books some of my favorites   
" like one?" He says   
I turn around to see him in his robes   
" you have wuthering heights that's is so hard to find" I say "keep it"   
" no I couldn't" I say   
" go on the manor had like 5 copies" he says   
" thanks". He comes closer to me and kisses me   
He hand around my waist and mine around his shoulders "I can barley walk in this thing" he says   
I giggle " think it's funny huh?"   
I nod   
He takes out his wand and heals his leg on his own " draco your Not a healer that could have been dangerous" I say " at least the stupid boot is off of me I can't have my father see me in that" he says   
" you should go before you miss another class" he says " still controlling me huh Malfoy?"   
" definitely" he says with a smirk on his face  
I leave and go to class with a smile on my face   
" what are you smiling about?" Blaise asked me " nothing" I say " draco?"   
" shut up" I say   
....   
I was on my way to dinner when I ran into Theo   
I walked faster as I heard him calling my name "woah y/n why are you avoiding me" he catches up with me. " maybe because you pinned me to a wall told me you couldn't stay away from me and then kissed me" I say   
I try to move past but he blocks me "are you and Draco a thing" he says " no but I- it's none of your business" he says " well if he did all that for you aren't you two a thing" he says   
" we're not ok just leave it alone and move" I say  
" if I were him I would want to show you off looks like he just wants to keep you a secret"  
By what Theo said it made me think   
I do like Draco a lot but sometimes I wonder if Draco is just doing this for fun  
" goodbye Theo" I say finally getting past him   
" friends?" He says behind me   
" fine friends and only friends" . " deal" he says   
I walk into the great hall and sit next to Blaise pansy wasn't there yet to " where's Draco" Blaise says " idk" I say   
"Shit" Blaise said " what" I said " he's father is here" he says "yea" I say " he hates his father" Blaise says   
I see pansy walk in and I get back to dinner   
Draco didn't show up to dinner at all that night   
______________  
Draco  
After y/n left I finished getting ready for my father to come  
When I came back from lunch he showed up in my room  
" uh father I didn't know you were here yet"   
" of course you didn't you never pay attention" he snaps " how are you studies" he says setting down his wand on my bed " perfect father" I say   
" good, I heard you had an accident at one of your quidditch games your mother demanded that I come check on you" he says   
As he spoke of my mother being worried about me a smiled appeared on my face " yes I broke my leg"   
I say   
He raises an eyebrow " she had to do it a stupid muggle way but i fixed it" I say " good because your not missing another game" he demands " she said I'm out for two week..."   
" it doesn't look like you need to be out for two weeks you are not going to embarrass me anymore you will be at every game until the season is over understood" he demands " answer me!" He slaps me across the face " yes father I understand"   
Y/n  
After dinner I went to check on Draco   
Blaise was in my room so draco should I be in here by himself   
I knocked on his door and it opens as I knock  
" draco?" I say   
I saw him laying on the bed in the dark " are you alright" I say   
He sits up and gives me a faint smile   
"I brought some dinner before crabbe and goyle ate it all" I sat next to him on the bed " thanks" he said putting the plate on the nightstand   
" you didn't have to" he says " I wanted to"   
I said " your to good for me y/l/n" he says   
" I know". " was everything ok with your father"   
I say " he's my father nothing i do is good enough for him" he says looking the other way   
" I'm sure he's proud of you"I say. " no he's Lucius Malfoy he's never proud of me" he says   
I felt bad for him he's was just happy and smiling hours ago " but it's nothing I can't handle right"   
He said trying to change the subject " you sure your alright draco" I say " yea"   
" I should go but goodnight" I say but he pulls my arm back " could you stay" he ask   
I look back at the door then back to him "sure"   
He opens the cover for to me to get in   
He puts the cover and his arm over me  
Draco  
As I watched her fall asleep I forgot all about my father and all I focused on was her   
She was beautiful angelic gentle peaceful and most of all she's patient I didn't deserve her I wanted to make her mine but she was worried about pansy   
She was just about to fall asleep when she moved under my arm to my chest I had to tell her I wouldn't get her alone like this in this moment it was perfect  
"I think I'm falling in love with you" I said right when she shut her eyes   
Hopefully she heard me


	8. 8

I'm the middle of the night I heard Blaise come in the room the light from the door woke me up   
" where have you been" I say quietly not trying to wake Draco " I feel asleep in your bed" he says   
" but looks like you two had fun"   
" nothing even happened" I say. " technically something did happen" I say   
I slowly moved Draco's arm and get out the bed " come on" I say gesturing to the common room   
" what happened did you guys fuc..."   
" no Blaise Christ is that all you think we do?" I ask " yea" he adds " no I was like an inch away from being asleep right and Draco says he thinks he's falling in love with me" I say   
Blaise was speechless  
" Blaise don't you see how crazy this is" I say " what are you going to do about pansy" he asks   
I get quiet   
" ok let's say you and Draco start dating, are you going to hide it or Not?" He says   
Draco   
I woke up in the middle of the night and the door was open and y/n was gone and Blaise wasn't there either and I heard talking out in the common room and me being me I got up to see who it was   
And I heard y/n and Blaise talking about me   
I stayed around the corner   
And sat down on the floor to listen   
Y/n  
I hesitated for a second " Blaise I..."   
" Yes or no" he interrupts " i wouldn't" I say  
" what would you tell pansy" he asks " Well actions are louder than words right" I say   
" pansy she's just going to have to deal with it but i don't think Draco's the dating type" I say " he could change" he says " he's Draco Malfoy Blaise it's big likely he would change but it doesn't matter he's fine the way he is" I say   
Draco   
Actions were louder than words  
__________  
The next day   
I woke up in the common room I guess I Fell asleep talking to Blaise because he was asleep on the other couch   
I slowly get up and tug him a little " Blaise come on we fell asleep here last night" I say yawning. " alright" he said moving he's legs off the couch and back to The floor   
I headed back to my room to see pansy getting up as well   
" hey... where did you sleep" she asks. " fell asleep in the common room with Blaise" I say " oh well I call the shower first" I playfully roll my eyes as I gather my clothes but I was missing my tie I remembered I took it off before I fell asleep in Draco's room "shit" I say  
I slide on my slippers and head to the boys dorms   
And As I pass the common room I see Blaise still on the couch sleeping   
" bloody hell" I get a pillow and throw it at him "I didn't do it!" He yelled " your back In reality Blaise now wake the fuck up" I say   
I go back over to Draco's dorm   
I knock on the door as Draco answers with a towel Around his waist. He smirks as he watches my eyes move down his whole body " what if I was someone else" I say Walking in " then they would see me in a towel" he says "what if it wasn't me" I say "I knew it was you who else would be banging on my door for their tie at 9 in the morning" he says smirking and holding up my tie " how did you know I was here for my tie" I ask "Legilimency" he says " I have no idea what that is nor do I care"   
He chuckled   
I grab my tie and head for the door   
Put he stops the door with his hand and moves closer to my face   
I gulped and examined his body   
" I still make you nervous?" he asks knowing he does " no and why should I ever be nervous around you" I say   
He grabbed my waist with his hand and kissed me "get to breakfast " he says "make me" I say biting my lip   
He pulls me away from the door and onto the bed   
He slides down my pants and underwear and with my free hand I pull the towel off him " so horny this early in the morning?" He says tilting his head " maybe you should fix that" I say smirking   
Without hesitation he spreads my legs open and enters me   
As the pleasure come faster  
I grip the bed sheet with my right hand for support   
Without stopping draco comes down to my neck and lightly sucks making the spots very much visible   
I feel Draco's hand slide up my arm to my left hand and he interlocks his fingers with mine  
I would call this passion   
I mean holding hands during sex may be cheesy but I see it as a sign as passion for the other   
He brought my face to his and kissed me   
______  
" looks like you got to take another shower don't be late to breakfast" I say grabbing my tie and leaving him with a smirk on his face   
I hurry back to my room and pansy was dressed " finally the showers free" I say "oh shut it" she jokes   
______  
Blaise pansy and I left for breakfast as I was about to sit down but draco turned me around to him   
" what are you doing" I say   
" actions are louder then words right?" He says   
" what" he cut me off my kissing me passionately making everyone go silent and everyone turn there heads to us including pansy   
" finally" I heard Blaise behind me


	9. 9

As the kiss ended pansy was storming out the great hall angry   
I look her way and back at draco. "Don't worry about her" he says  
I nod   
_______  
As Draco and I were walking into the common room pansy stopped us " what the hell is this" she says   
"None of your fucking business pansy" draco say grabbing my hand   
"Your my bestfriend and you would do this to me you know I like him" she says " I liked him first"   
Draco turns to me confused and Blaise turns his head from the couch " no you didn't"   
" yes I did I told you but just forgot about my feelings and went for it yourself" I say 

First year (flashback)  
" first day y/n ready"  
" as I'll ever be, I hope we get into Slytherin together" Y/n says   
" move you two" someone pushes past them   
" that's draco Malfoy pure blood" pansy says "Malfoy" y/n says   
Second year  
" back here again" pansy says   
" yea I really like it I'm glad I didnt go to beaux-batons" y/n says " yea I'm glad you acted right over the summer" pansy says " I told you that fire wasn't my fault"   
Pansy and y/n laugh   
Third year   
" have you seen Harry he got hot over the summer" pansy says " please don't tell me you have a crush on Harry Potter" y/n says " hell no but he's hot"  
Fourth year  
" stop watching him y/n it's almost as if you fancy draco" Blaise says teasingly " maybe" y/n says " wait really"   
" yea I know it's stupid and he wouldn't even notice me" y/n says " give it time I'm sure he will" Blaise says " hey guys what you talking about" pansy says " nothing" y/n says  
" but y/n crush on Malfoy"   
Y/n blushed " Blaise" she nudges him "woah didn't expect that" pansy says " he will def like you back who wouldn't" pansy say   
Fifth year  
" I have to tell you something" pansy says   
" what" y/n says shifting in her seat on the train " I fancy Malfoy"   
" wait what" y/n says " I thought you didn't like him anymore" pansy says   
" oh ... uh it's fine pansy you can have him pansy I think he would like you better any way" y/n says " great because I'm going up to him now wish me luck" she gets up and walks over to his compartment " luck I guess" y/n says to her self   
Present  
"So you two are dating or something now" she yells   
" yes pansy now go cry to Myrtle" draco grabs my hand and takes me to his room   
As we are walking down the hall I admire what he did " we are?" I say  
" well I'm not going to say it again y/l/n"   
He says Opening the door to his room   
I look him again for a clearer answer " yes darling" he says   
___________   
It's been a week since pansy has anything to me and Draco says to forget about her but she's my best friend I can't   
I walked into our room to see her packing her things " where are you going" I said " beauxbatons at least I won't have any traitor friends here" she says " your being dramatic pansy" I say   
She slams down her trunk " I'm being dramatic?really your pathetic"   
" yes your angry because I'm happy last time I checked your fucking bestfriend is supposed to be fucking happy for the other"   
" not when you stole the guy I like"   
" Christ pansy I've never said this but you over the years being at Draco's beck and call you were a pussy you always got you heartbroken and I kept telling you over and over that's gonna happen but you kept fucking going back to him and you were stupid to think he would like you pansy now I love you pansy and I want the best for you and Draco obviously not the guy for you but I hate to say it pansy but you were just a warm mouth to him" I yell   
" you might take this as mean but it's want you needed you always took everything from me it's my turn to be fucking happy pansy you denied me that for years but I'm not doing it this time so fuck you" I yell   
At this point tears were streaming down both of our faces " and your really dumb enough to think that he was change for you he will always be that guy that just can't settle for one girl he's gonna cheat on you and when he does I hope your heartbroken" she leaves   
I plop down on my bed crying   
I stared at the picture of pansy and I on our way into 9 3/4   
" fuck" I yelled  
I threw the picture across the room   
And I stared at the cracked frame  
About a hour later I heard a knock on the door   
I looked up and it was Blaise and Draco "uh I know your upset right now but I saw pansy crying and on her way to the Astronomy tower" Blaise says " so" I say   
" I think she's going to do something stupid" Blaise says  
I realized what he was talking about   
" she wouldn't" I say " idk she looked pretty upset"   
I jumped out of bed and rushed in between them and out the common room   
My head was filled with all these thoughts what the worst I blocked them out my head   
I felt a hand grab my arm   
" woah what are you going to do" draco stops me " I'm going to stop my bestfriend from doing something stupid"   
I rushed to the tower and I see pansy standing on the other side of the railing " Pansy" I say softly " fuck off" she says   
"I'll leave when you get off the railing" I say  
"Why it's just better for everyone I thought this place was my home but it's worse then the one in London this was my escape and now everything is ruined I have no one" she says   
I slowly move close to her "'you have me" I say   
" oh please" she says leaning down forward making my heart beat out of my chest   
" so this is the best option" she says  
" fine" I say moves even closer to her " pansy your my bestfriend" I say putting one hand in the railing   
"My other half" I say putting the other on   
" y/n" draco said behind me, I had to ignore him   
" your my sister" I say getting over the railing and standing next to her holding on to the railing behind me " y/n no" draco said   
" so if this is what you want to do Your just going to have to take me with you" I say grabbing her hand   
" you wouldn't jump with me" she says " then you don't Know me at all"   
Behind me I gesture my hand to the lower tower to Blaise and Draco   
And I hear their footsteps fade   
"Your not going to jump" she says " if you are I am" I say   
I interlock my hand into hers " I love you pansy" I say. " your really going to do this with me" she says " till the end" I say   
She looked at the ground and realized what she was doing   
" im sorry I'm so sorry y/n I'm so stupid" she says crying " let's just get off of here then we can talk about it" I say   
She nods and she slips trying to regain her balance and she falls and since our hands are interlocked I went along with her  
______


	10. 10

Our hands fell apart as we were kick and screaming  
I closed my eyes accepting my fate  
But the falling stopped because Draco caught me from the lower tower   
And Blaise caught pansy   
I was in his hands bridal style and him looking down at me  
I opened my eyes to see his green eyes   
As face or relief appeared on his face as he saw I was  
Alive "don't you ever try that again" he says   
He put me down and Immediately wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug " I love you" he whispers in my ear " I love you" I say back   
I remember pansy and pull away from the hug and run over to Blaise who was putting pansy down   
She run to me and hugged me " i'll kill you myself if you do that again" I say   
" I'm so sorry" she said sobbing in my ear  
" I'm sorry too" I say. " I didn't mean any of those hateful things I said" I say not letting you go " me either" 

_________  
That's night I spent the entire night with pansy and we fell asleep rather quickly 

______  
Two weeks later   
I was walking to the great hall for breakfast when I saw Theo " hey y/n" he says. " hey Theo" I say   
" so you and Malfoy together now huh?"   
" yes and what about it nott" I hear Draco come behind me with his Hand around my waist " just checking" he says smirking an walking away   
" I don't like him" Draco says guiding us to the great hall " i Know"I say   
We claim our seats at the table and not even 5 minutes after i sit down I get a owl   
The owl dropped the letter of on my lap and flew away " it's my mother's owl" I say picking up the letter 

I open the letter " dear y/n...  
Dear,y/n   
I've noticed that you've been slacking on the letters with all That free time you have I'm sure you can spend 10 minutes writing us a letter it's been three weeks since your last and I'm worried about you so your father and I will be coming this weekend to see what's got you so distracted and to check up on you   
Love, mom   
" I'm dead" I say. " why" draco says " if my parents think even one thing is distracting me they send me home" I say " well what's distracting you" Blaise says  
When Blaise said they Draco smirked at me   
I playfully hit him " oh it's Draco" pansy says " guilty" draco says   
" no I'm serious Draco is they find out we're dating they will kill me" I say   
" she's right her parents expect perfection all the Time" pansy says   
Draco smiles fades as he notices another thing we have in common   
Our parents expecting perfection " it will be fine" he reassures me   
" I hope so"I say 

_______  
I was talking to Theo in the common room after dinner "so do they even like the Malfoys" he asks   
" yes and no it's more like they have to because their death eaters" I say   
Theo shifts in his seat causing his drink to spill on me " shit sorry I'll get napkins" he says  
He comes back with napkins and tries to clean it up " uh I got it Theo" I say   
I stood up   
And I fell someone pulling my arm   
It was draco and he pulled me all the way to his room   
And closes the door " jealous Malfoy?" I say smirking " don't do that" he says   
I go into his bathroom to help get the stain out " he did that on purpose" he says " it was a accident draco those happen" I say   
He turns me to him   
And rip my white button up shirt off  
"You can see your bra through it" he says " well now you can definitely see it" I say. " it's not funny y/n"   
" Draco I don't like Theo you know that" I say looking him I'm the eye " Really?" He says "Draco"   
" I wanna hear it" he says " I love you" I say   
He lifts up my chin and kisses me " I'm going to hogsmeade tomorrow do you want to come?"   
I love how he can be so angry one second and be so soft the next " yea" I say as he gives me one of his shirts " good because I wasn't going to leave you here" he says buttoning up the shirt " I'm starting to believe that you have separation anxiety" I say   
He smiles and pulls me to him and kisses me 

__________  
The next day draco and I went to hogsmeade and we looked around a little " see anything you want" he says holding my hand as we walk through the snow "no" I say   
" follow me" he says   
He go inside this on shop and buy me this necklace with a sliver Slytherin snake wrapped around an emerald stone   
" how did you know I wanted this" I say   
"Legilimency" he said " ok what is that" I say   
" mind reading" I push away from him   
" you've been reading my mind" I say " not all the time just like times like this and like when you came to my room for your tie" he says " Draco my mind is personal" I say   
" I know and there's a lot of me in it" he said trying to kiss me " how many times have you" I asks " three times" he says " when"   
" the tie, now and when we were on the tower with pansy" he says " what did you When we were on the tower" I say " You wanted me and Blaise to go to the lower towers"   
"Like know you're thinking about u..."   
"Shhh don't say that out loud" I say covering his mouth   
" what am I thinking now instead of that" I say   
" my rings" he says " which one" I say   
" the serpent" he says   
He finds another of the same ring and puts it on the counter to buy it   
" stop doing that" I say   
He puts the ring on my finger. " wasn't it worth it though" he says " never read my mind again"   
" you want me to teach you"   
" stop that" I hit him  
____________  
As Draco and I went back to my dorm I opened the door and saw my parents standing next to my bed with pansy   
Shit


	11. 11

" mom dad w-what..."   
" cut the crap y/n pansy told us everything" my mother said   
My eyes immediately went to pansy's   
" I'm sorry it was before we made up I was angry" she defended herself " so you told my parents!" I yelled 

" she did the right thing you've been distracted and now we know why, mr Malfoy here is the problem" my mother said   
" you will be transferred to beaxbatons in the morning be packed" she said walking to the door with my father " wait what you can't" 

" we can and you will go" my father says " no!" I regretted saying it as soon as it came out my mouth " what did you say" my mother said

" this is complete bullshit, your daughter has good grades and does everything you tell her but you won't let her be happy" Draco said   
" this is the reason we told your father" My mother said 

"You did what" Draco yelled   
" Draco!" A stern voice said from outside the Door   
My parents stepped aside and Draco's father stepped in " father" he said nervously 

He looked at me and scoffed " Draco I couldn't be more disappointed you two will break up and never speak to each other ever again, understood?"  
He said looking at Draco " and what If we don't"   
" then there will be severe consequences" he said   
" If we break up will you keep her at hogwarts?" Draco muttered 

I turn my head to Draco and back to my parents " how will we know you two aren't playing us"   
" I'll watch them" pansy interrupted  
" very well" my father said " mom dad you can't be serious" I say 

" we meant it when we said no distractions you knew better" my mother scowled me   
I felt tears about to run down my face   
I push through my parents and run to the common room bathroom   
Narr.  
" y/n!" Draco tried to get past his father " no! Draco it's over she's not your concern" his father says   
"This is bullshit and this is all your fucking fault your just so fucking needy" Draco yells at pansy and then storms out the room   
Lucius turns to y/n's parents " if I may, I have a idea that will both benefit us"   
" keep talking" y/n's father said   
" Pansy stop being nosey and leave us" Lucius said   
_____________  
Y/n  
I felt my whole world sinking, I can't believe my own parents are so cruel   
I heard a knock on the door and then the door opened   
It was the devil himself   
Lucius Malfoy 

" what the hell do you want" I say   
" you shouldn't take that tone with me you're going to do me a favor that everyone will benefit from" he says   
" what are you talking about" I say   
" you want Draco to be happy don't you"   
I nodded " making you forget him completely will make that happen"   
" what no your crazy"   
" hear me out, our families aren't meant to merge we are both powerful families and we both want separated power" 

" no you and my parents want separate power I don't want shit" I say   
"Draco, he's intelligent, bright, he has a very bright future, but he's Fragile and doesn't like showing emotions, you bring that side out of him and I can't have him being weak, it's not good for him" He finishes " you want Draco to Succeed don't you honey" my mother says   
I nodded 

Be bent down to my level " then do this to him, he will be happy and powerful he will live up to his family name and you will too" my father said 

" this is what's best for him?"   
My father and mother nod "you know you'll just hold him back and he need to reach his full potential and he'll be able to do that once you are out of his life, promise" Lucius said "and plus darling, this will take away your pain" my mother said   
" ok" I agreed

Forgetting him was the last thing I wanted to do but I did what him happy and this was the way it had to happen " follow us" my mother grabbed my hand and lifted me up from the floor and guiding me my room 

" what are you going to do to her" I heard a voice behind me   
I didn't want to face him, I was already hurt enough   
" leave Draco" his father said   
" y/n" he yells   
" she's going to forget Draco this is best for everyone" my mother said closing my door  
" NO!" His bangs on the door grew louder " please don't do this!"

"I'm begging you, I'll stay away from her just don't make her forget please!" 

Tears were streaming from my face as my mom sat me in the chair " don't worry, he'll be fine" my mother assured me   
Lucius held his wand to my head  
I was starting to feel like this is a mistake   
His yelling and banging on the door   
" wait no thi..."  
"Obliviate"   
And then everything went dark


	12. 12

Draco   
I heard my father say the spell and I heard her stop talking   
I used a spell to unlock the door   
I see her passed out on her bed and them standing around her

Before I could say anything my father turned me around " you knew it had to happen, when she wakes things will go back to the way they used to tell your friends that if any of them tell her, they'll have a price to pay, same for you" he says " bu..."  
" you want her happy right? You knew her being with you wouldn't work move on" he says pushing his cane into my side before he leaves 

I look back at her " come Draco!" He says from the bottom of the stairs   
I glared at her parents " once she remembers she'll hate you forever" I say " we'll make sure that never happens then"   
"Fuck you" I say before joining my father

" now you can focus on quidditch and your grades" my father says   
I roll my eyes " wait till mother hears about this"   
" your not going to tell your mother be sure if you do I will do far worse to her" he threatens " you wouldn't" I say   
He scoffs " dont you have studying to do Draco, focus on your grades" 

He pushes past me and walks out the dungeon   
And so does her parents   
The anger inside me was boiling   
I make my way out the dungeon to find pansy   
I find her sitting in the Library " this is all your fucking fault!" She turns and look at me 

" I'm sorry Draco I..."   
" I don't give a fuck she might have forgave you but I didn't" I yell   
" Draco I..."   
" they took away her memories of me"   
She stopped talking " now your quiet" I scoffed " you have to tell her" she said 

" I cant and you can't either... if someone tells her them my father... he'll do something bad to her to make sure she's out of my life forever" I said   
" im so sorry" she says " we wouldn't be in this situation it you weren't so jealous" I say   
" she'll wake up soon, you'll act like her bestfriend because you are and will act like you never betrayed her, this is your second chance with her, you've lost all my trust... and tell Blaise I don't feel like repeating myself" 

____________

Y/n  
I woke up in my room on my bed   
" hey you ok" i look up and see pansy standing over me 

I nod " what happened?" I ask " you tripped but you're fine" she assured me   
" oh" I look around "it's time for dinner, are you hungry?" 

I nod " well let's go before Blaise eats all the chicken" she said   
I smile faintly before getting up   
We head to the great hall and claim our seats at the slytheirn table " boys" pansy said 

Blaise smiled at me and Draco just played Around with his food " you feeling alright y/n?" Blaise asked me " fine, but my head hurts a little" I say drinking some water " well I'm glad you're ok" pansy said   
Draco pushed his plate away and stormed out The great hall " what's his problem" I say 

" uh you know Draco being Draco he's always mad about something" pansy says " you still shagging him?" I say getting mash potatoes 

She almost choked on her drink and then looked at Blaise   
He nodded " uh no not anymore I'm done with him"   
" I've heard that before" I say   
" hello y/n" Theo came and sat next to me " hi Theo" I say " I heard you and....."

He caught himself before he finished his sentence   
" who" I say " I Heard you and me aren't together, how bout we make that happen" he says smirking   
" really, what do you have in mind"   
" hang out after dinner?"   
I nod " sure" I say smiling " Great" he said before he got up and left 

I turn to pansy and she smiles "I think you and Theo would be great for each other" she said " we wouldn't we" I said 

_______  
After dinner Theo and I hung out in the astronomy tower " what made you come to hogwarts" I said  
" I liked it history, the people here all the famous wizards and witches who went here" he said   
" like dumbledore?"  
He nodded 

" I've had my eye on you since I've got here" he says   
My cheeks grew red   
We leaned in towards me and kissed me   
Without hesitation I kissed back until we heard footsteps coming up the tower   
We both turn Around the other way both or cheeks red " leave Malfoy" Theo said " fuck you Theo" Draco says   
He eyes met mine before I turned back to Theo " what's your problem with Draco" I ask   
" he's a arrogant Little prick" he says gritting his teeth " agreed" I add 

_________  
Draco   
I went back to the common room after what I just saw   
My y/n what kissing that bastard Theo   
I saw Blaise sitting down I the couch " what's wrong mate" 

" she's kissing him" I said " who"   
" y/n Merlin Blaise Theo knows she has lost her memories of me and he using it to us advantage"   
" Draco calm down you know she still loves you" he assures me " but she doesn't, this y/n hated me" 

" no she didn't" pansy came down from the stairs " yes she did before we started dating she hated me" I say " she liked you before you guys Started dating remember,the only thing that stood in her was my feelings for you" she says   
I hated pansy she caused this if she wasn't so jealous then I would have y/n 

"She knows she's forgetting something she doesn't know what it is though" she said " soon she'll get curious and she'll want answers" 

" we can't give her back her memories but as can"   
" make sense pansy" I say " just let it play out Draco if she already had feelings for you before you dated and her memories of you were taken of the ones of you two dating, she liked you before that she'll liked you again, just do what you did before" 

" I was fucking you before" I say " and I'm never doing that again" I say "then fake it, she got mad because I constantly got my heart broken by you, let's just act it out, maybe her memories will come back ok it's own" she says 

" she has a point Draco, it might work" Blaise said standing up " it better be" I say   
" I gotta go I have a date" Blaise said   
I raised my eyebrow " with who"   
" Luna love good" he said 

My eyes widened " why her?" I questioned   
" why not, and plus she's really good in bed" he says   
" ok ok don't want to hear about it"


	13. 13

Draco   
She’s dating him   
Y/n   
My y/n is dating that lunatic Theo   
Why, does this mean she's liked him all along   
Wh... my thoughts were interrupted by pansy walking in the common room 

" Draco" I heard pansy's annoying voice " what" I say from the common room couch " have you heard what we're doing in potions today"   
" no" I said annoyed   
" Love potions, Amortentia" she finished " I caught a glimpse at snapes seating chart and you Theo y/n and Blaise are in one group together" She adds

" ok pansy" I say looking back at my book containing my excitement " don't tell me you're giving up" Blaise says " no I'm not, it's just starting to feel real she's with him now" I say   
" well let's go to potions" Blaise said

Y/n  
I was hanging out with Theo before class " what do you think we are doing today" I ask   
" hopefully nothing I'm tired"   
Snape assigns new seating   
Theo had to seat next to me, and Draco and Blaise were across from us   
I played my hands as I listened to Snape but the kept playing with my feet under that table making me smile while also drawing shapes on my thighs with his fingers   
" alright we're making Amortentia today, write down what you smelled on the parchment in front of you"  
There was this knot in my stomach I don't know why I was nervous 

Blaise and Draco started on the potion while Theo and I called out the ingredients 

Not to long after Blaise said it was done " I'll go first" Blaise said " strawberries and lavender" he said   
Luna, pansy told me he had something going on with her and I'm all for it honestly 

Theo went next " vanilla and strawberries" he said   
Looking at me smiling   
" Draco?"  
Blaise said pushing the potion towards him   
Draco smelled it and he didn't say anything   
He eyes met mine and then at his parchment   
I glanced at the parchment and saw vanilla and strawberries written in his hand writing   
He caught me looking and I directed my eyes to Theo 

Draco   
I wanted her to see it, but she also wanted to see it she was curious   
" you go" Theo said to her   
She took a whiff of the potion   
" so?" Blaise asked " I smell Theo ofcourse" she said smiling   
He kissed her   
I could punch the shit out of him right now   
She was lying

She wouldn't ever love Theo   
when Theo turned around she wrote down   
Mint,green apples, and quidditch equipment   
She glanced at me and quickly looked away   
She turned her paper over so he wouldn't see 

I smirked to myself, the truth would come out sooner or later

Y/n

After class i was feeling bad I smelled Draco, there was no way I still had feelings for him I threw out my feelings for him when him and pansy started messing around 

Ever since I started dating Theo, it's like I keep forgetting something 

Something important.

But for the love of Merlin I couldn't figure out what it was 

I was in the Great hall with Theo studying " maybe it's something simple, not a big deal just forget about it" Theo said   
And to make matters worse Theo kept pushing it off like he knew what I was forgetting   
" I have an idea" I said getting up   
" wait where are you going" he says  
"I'll meet you back in the common room" I say walking about the Great hall 

I was wondering around in the corridors when I saw Neville " hey Neville" I called out   
He turned around " I'm sorry" he says " no no what are you apologizing for you haven't done anything wrong" I say 

" oh people are always saying I'm doing things wrong so I might as well apologize now" he says   
I laugh it off " no no your fine I was actually wondering if I could borrow your remembrall" 

"'Oh yes ofcourse" he reached in his robes pockets and pulled out a small clear ball   
It immediately went red " looks like you're forgetting something again Neville" I say smiling   
" dang it, I'm tired of forgetting things" 

I smiled "I'll be in the library" he said   
I nodded as he handed me the ball   
He walked away and as I held the ball it went dark red " I knew it"   
I ran to the dungeon and i saw Blaise Draco and pansy 

" look look" I said holding up the remembrall   
" what?" Pansy said " remember how for like the past week or so I told you I was forgetting something, and it's not like something like I forgot to unplug my curling iron" I say " I borrowed Nevilles remembrall and it's red I have forgotten something" I say sitting on the couch 

" what do you think it is" pansy said glancing at Blaise and Draco " i don't know but it's something big" I say looking at the ball 

I saw a smile plastered on Draco's face "what are you smiling about" I say looking at Draco   
" nothing" he said 

No snarky comeback " uh ok I'm going to the library" I say " good luck" I hear Blaise behind me   
I smiled as I walked out the common room

I went to the library and I found Neville and gave him the remembrall back   
I ran into Hermione on my way out I explained everything to her To see if she could help   
" we'll have you considered maybe you were obliviated?"   
"Like someone erased my memories" I asked   
" well they erased something important because you have a lot of blank spots in memories" 

I nodded "read this book on memory charms and I can lend you the book"   
" yes that would be great"   
she reached into her bag and grabs a book and hands it to me " thanks" I said as she walked out the library   
I sat down at a table and skimmed through it until I found the page   
How to bring Back an erased memory  
First step:   
I was interrupted by Theo sitting next to me and I quickly close the book " what are you doing"He asked me   
" doing some reading" I say pushing the book the other way   
" want to go up to my room" he smirked while rubbing my thigh " yea, I'll meet you there I have to go do something" I say grabbed my things and putting the book at the very bottoms of my books " ok don't be to Long" he says   
I nod and walk out the library I turn around and smile  
I headed down to tell pansy what I found when I ran into someone   
I dropped all of my things " shit, I'm so..."   
I looked up and realized who it was " oh it's you, then I'm not sorry"   
" sure about that" Draco smirks   
I bend down to pick up my things, I didn't know he was doing the same until our hands touched when reaching for the book hermione gave me   
We shared a look before he said something " memory charms huh?" He hands me the book " yea" I say   
" hey you alright" I turn and see Theo walking towards us " keep reading it alright?" Draco   
I nod, he faintly smiled before walking away in the other direction " was he bothering you?" Theo said holding my wrist " no, let's go to your dorm now" I say distracting him from other thoughts, he smirked and took my hand and we walked back to the common room   
I saw Draco and Blaise sitting in the couch , they stopped talking when Theo and I entered the room   
My eyes met Draco's before Theo pulled me away   
Draco   
I watched as Theo took my girlfriend up to his room   
"You think there are fucking?" I asked Blaise while bouncing my leg up and down " sorry man, but yes"   
"You think she remembers she lost her virginity already?" I say " She probably doesn't, the worst part about it is that theo, is just using her" he says   
" but she likes him, she did all along didn't she" I say wondering " she has feelings for you now right she smelled you in the love potion" he finishes " but is she going to act on the feelings" I say   
Pansy comes back From the dorms   
I roll my eyes as she sits down on the chair opposite of me " you talking about y/n?" She asks " yes pansy Dracos worried that she actually likes Theo"   
I glare at Blaise " sorry" he says " she doesn't, she's probably distracting herself" pansy says " what?"   
" I've seen them more together and she's not how she was with you with him, she wouldn't have sex with her" pansy says " she knows she has bad feelings about Theo, most of her memories with him had you in it, so she knows somethings missing"   
With that y/n came out of the boys dorms fixing her skirt and shirt, she sat down next to pansy with the memory charm book she had earlier " what's wrong" pansy asked   
She looked around to Blaise and I and then whispered something in pansy's ear, pansy smirked at me and nodded when y/n said whatever she said   
" I'm going back to the library" y/n said getting up and leaving   
Y/n  
Theo and I got to his room and he immediately grabbed my waist tightly and kissed me roughly, making drop my books " hey Theo" I say " hm?" He said while kissing my neck " what do you know about memory charms   
He lifts his head " why?"  
" because shits been weird, I don't know can you just tell me" I say " no we are kinda in the middle of something" he rips my shirt open " Theo it can wait just tell me what you know" I say taking his hands off me " no" he says " then I'm leaving you asshole" I grab my things and leave fixing my shirt   
I walked in the common room as sat next to pansy " what's wrong" she asked I looked around before answering   
" Theo wanted to have sex but I didn't because I was thinking about those memory charms I was telling you about" I whispered I her ear "I'm going back to the library" say getting up and walking out   
Draco  
" what did she say?"   
" she doesn't want to her sex with him, she just wants to figure out this memory charm stuff" pansy said " he tried to have sex with her?"  
Pansy nodded " I'm going to kill the little fuck"   
" you can't, or he'll tell your parents and Merlin knows what their going to do to y/n"   
I sighed   
" why can't she remember already"   
" I have an idea" Blaise said


	14. 14

Y/n  
I have been ignoring Theo since yesterday, he wasn't helpful at all, pansy thinks I should break up with him and to be honest I want to  
I found theo sitting at a table studying " so you're talking to me again"  
" not for long" I sit next to him " look I'm sorry about yesterday, I'm just curious on why you want to know about these memory charms so badly" He says  
" I just feel like somethings wrong, missing, most of my memories from this year are all blurry, lots of blank spaces"  
"Like what" he says " nothing forget it, You aren't going to help me anyway"   
" you don't need to remember him anyway" he mumbles under his breath " what" I turn back to him " nothing leave"   
" what did you just say?"   
" who's he, you know what I'm forgetting you asshole and you won't tell me"   
"it's for your own good"   
My eyes widened from his answer " we are done"I say   
" fuck you" I hold up my middle finger as I walk out the Great hall I went to the astronomy tower and Draco was there " fuck me" I mutter " you can sit down I'm not going to bother you" he says not looking at me   
I sat down next to him and look out to the courtyard " what's wrong with you?" I ask " it's just someone I'm really missing" he says "oh" I respond   
" what's with you?" He asks " I broke up with Theo" he turns to me " he's being a dick and I just figured out something" I say " what was it"   
"I've confirmed that I've been obilvated and he said it's better than I don't know, and he said I shouldn't remember him anyway, so I know its a gu..."  
My sentence was interrupted by Draco taking my face and smashing his lips onto mine  
It was Like a million Fireworks went off, I didn't hesitate to kiss him back, he ran his fingers through my hair, I wanted to stay here forever  
Then I was started seeing black spots, like I was going somewhere else 

trust me I will have you wrapped around my finger soon enough and you'll enjoy it-you'll be craving more and more of me that's a promise"

"just say the word and I will" that day in detention

"Want me to keep going?"  
" what are you reading"  
" Orpheus and Eurydice"   
" oh Greek mythology"

"pansy is coming soon malfoy"   
" so she can see me do this then" he held my neck and kissed me passionately 

" well are you sure you should be getting involved with Malfoy he's a prick" words from Hermione 

"second time I go to a quidditch game you break your leg" " what changed this time?"   
"I didn't see you at the beginning of the game" 

"I think I'm falling in love with you"

" what are you doing"   
" actions are louder then words right?"

" I love you pansy"   
" your really going to do this with me"   
" till the end"

"don't you ever try that again"   
" I love you"   
" I love you" 

" don't worry, he'll be fine"   
" wait no thi..."  
"Obliviate" Lucius Malfoy took my memories

By now tears were streaming down my face, I Couldn't focus on one thing, all I saw was Draco, yet my eyes were closed I still saw him, different memories but all the same smile looking back at me   
The same mouth saying "I love you" at me   
I heard his faint voice calling me " y/n?"   
" are you alright"   
To much at once, every memory I lost came back to me all at once and I saw every single one of them but it hurt, my head hurt I felt drained I felt tired completely tired so much I passed out 

_____

" she's coming to"   
"You think she remembered"   
" if she didn't I'm jumping off the astronomy tower"   
I heard faint voices as I slowly opened my eyes and saw hermione, pansy, Draco and Blaise standing around me   
I felt a warm towel on my forehead as, all of them were staring at me waiting for me to say something  
Anything. They all asked me questions " what's your name" hermione asked   
" y/n y/l/n"   
" good" she says " name all of us in the room" Blaise asked " hermione, pansy, Blaise, Draco" I said as I named them as how they were standing Around me me " good" Blaise said   
I sat up taking the towel off my forehead   
" who's this to you" Pansy said pointing to Draco "uh Malfoy?" I said 

Draco sighed "only joking" I said clearly while rubbing my eyes  
I watched as a smiled appeared on his face before he hugged me tightly, his scent was something I missed deeply, his white smooth hair rubbing through my fingers " let's leave them alone" Blaise said taking the girls out the room

Draco ran his fingers through my hair as he hugged me tighter " I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry I let that happen to you" he pulled back and a tear she's from his eye, I wiped his tears away and I kissed him " If only you had remembered me before you got with Theo" he said softly " why'd you let me"   
He looked up at me " I hate him, and I kissed him" I gag making him Smile " I love you Draco Malfoy"   
" I love you Y/n" he cupped my cheek and kissed me again   
" I hate my family" I say " I hate mine" he says " as much as I want to catch up love I need you to rest"   
"But..."   
" I'll be here when you wake up" he looked me in my eye   
In this moment I felt safer than I've ever been, why couldn't life just stay like this, cuddling up in my bed with the guy I love. I couldn't because there's always someone who is praying for our downfall.


	15. 15

" love if you go home you'll probably ruin it" Draco said " you have no faith in me Draco, I'm not going ruin it"   
" if any of our parents find out your memories are back they'll kill us" he voiced " then I won't go home for Christmas" I told him " wait really?"  
" yes, My parents stopped giving me gifts when I started coming to hogwarts, I'm not missing anything"   
" then I'll stay too, I hate Christmas at the manor" he said " really?" I beamed   
He nodded " come on love we'll go to the astronomy tower and watch the first years struggle to lift their trunks" Draco said guiding me out the common room " hopefully some of them will fall over" he beamed " you're such a Asshole" I kiss him   
" you love it"   
"Yea I do" i nodded   
________

" there you two are, don't tell me your two are planning on shagging up here?" Blaise said coming up the astronomy tower stairs with pansy " oh once everyone leaves, we definitely will" Draco said   
" uh y/n can I talk to you" pansy asked, I rolled my eyes " fuck off pansy" I stood up and moved past her " looks like she's still mad at you pansy" Blaise voiced " you think? Draco can you talk to her"   
" hell no if I go against her she'll kill me"   
" your scared of your girlfriend?"   
" yes, 100%" Draco voiced, then he started following me 

" are you going to forgive her any time soon love?"   
" fuck no, she's the reason for all of it" I spat " don't get mad at me, i could care less if you two are friends again"   
He kissed me passionately " I love you"   
"I love you more" I say back " no you don't"   
" yes I do" we argue " I love you more" he voiced "your so dumb" I walked away, he followed me of course

Mostly everyone was gone home for Christmas break, i wrote my parents saying that I didn't feel well so I stayed  
And Draco didn't even bother writing his, he said they wouldn't even notice 

We were out in the quidditch field at midnight and I was helping Draco practice by throwing golf balls into the air in different directions  
" I mean all we do is sit Around at the table eating dinner, it's boring" he said as he caught the ball I threw up 

I threw another on in try other direction " take it easy" he said catching it   
I smiled " you want right beat potter don't you, I heard he has a really good team this year"   
I threw the ball into the air and he caught it " he won't beat me this year" he said winking at me as he caught it " last time I went to a game you broke your leg" I caught the ball as he threw it back down at me " not happening this time"

" you win and we are closer to getting the house cup" I say " Dumbledore cheats every year" he rolls his eyes " like how much points do potter and his little trio get" he flew down to me, and handed me the ball while kissing me, he flew back up in the air and at the same time I threw the ball up into the air he caught it immediately " can we go inside now" I pout " come in love just a few more" he said " I want to do....you know" I smirked " do what" he rose his eyebrow " draco come on you know what I mean"   
He flew down to me " I want to hear you say it"   
I get up to his ear " I want you to fuck me right now" I kissed behind his ear which I knew was a soft spot for him 

He got off his broom quickly dropped it to the ground grabbed my hand making me drop the golf balls on the field, we ran into the locker room and he locked the door 

Narr.  
Draco was eager, they both were, both were deprived for so long, they needed it   
Draco pushed y/n against the locker earning a soft moan from her, just being pressed up against her made Draco hard, y/n smirked and moved her hand to his crotch she slowly slid her self down the locker getting in her knees and unbuttoning his pants, in one Swift move she pulled the down with the underwear, springing out his length, she looked up at him and smirked before kissing his tip making him shiver, she parted her lips, light sucking his tip, she moved her head back and forth as she sucked lightly, Draco ran his fingers in her hair as she sucked off, he pushed her head forward so she can take In more of him, lightly gagging which was music to Draco's ears 

He let go of her head and her wet spit was dripping from his tip as she caught her breath, she looked up at her lover and put her mouth back on his shaft, bobbing her head back and forth, pushing him to the back of her throat until he came in her mouth, she pushed back of his shaft and swallowed the warm liquid in the back of her throat 

She lifted her self up and he Immediately grabbed her and pushed her against the locker kissing her roughly, just the way they both liked it, moans escaping from her mouth as he slid down her pants and and entered himself into her causing he to gasp and throw her head back on the locker " fuck you're so tight" Draco cupped her face the girl smirked before kissing her boyfriend roughly and she slammed himself into her, the sound of the her banging against the locker echoed through your the room " oh fuck Draco" she moaned " say my name again" he fucked her harder " Draco" she whispered in his ear making him slam into her 

Her voice saying his name made his heart flutter " Draco" she kissed his neck "fuck" he groaned   
" I have to cum Draco" she whimpered " Cum y/n now"   
Without hesitation she felt the liquid drip from her thighs and all over his shaft, she felt her inside fill up with something warm which made her moan softly   
" fuck" she said while he pulls out of her   
The girl was tired, her legs were wobbly and were slightly shaking, her pussy still throbbing   
She tried to lift herself off the locker and went to falling but Draco caught her i time " looks like I did my job then" he kissed her long and deep before setting her back 

She held onto Draco as she put her clothes on " hey who's in here!" They hear a voice come from outside the locker room " shit" Draco rushed is hands to his pants, pulling them up in one swift move 

He apparated to his dorm room " I love you" she kissing him deeply " I love you to my love" he kissed her back 

Draco knew he deeply loved her, nothing could stop his love for her, but something could always get in the way of it


	16. 16

Y/n woke up in Draco's arms as they laid in her dorm room  
It's been half a week now since the two decided to stay at hogwarts for Christmas break, the break was almost over and they would have go back to normal, it was good to have their dorms to their selfs, no one interrupting

They could be as loud as they want and by far Draco loved that perk, making her scream in his dorm at midnight has they had sex in his bed 

Breakfast was just as great, barley anyone at the tables only a few from each house, still so much for, Draco making sure she ate and y/n did the same

She helped him practice quidditch a lot, always ending in some sexual way 

Y/n still had the thought of her parents finding out that her memories were back, what would they do   
What would Draco's be parents do to him 

It was the same for Draco, he knew his father couldn't get to easily, but Draco's weakness was laying next to him, his father knew y/n was the key to getting Draco to do whatever Lucius pleased, Draco couldn't even imagine the thought of someone hurting her but everytime he did, his father was the reason for it, Lucius was always on the other end of the wand shouted and the words that would end her life in a matter of seconds, taking her away from Draco 

He laughed said thoughts out his head only thinking about the good ones, the good ones had her in every single one of them 

Draco smiled just at the thought of seeing her smile, twirling her hair in her hand, or her hand on top of his as she slept 

Soon student we're back in hogwarts, they we're back to struggling to get free time with each other, back to silencing spells and back to sleep separately a couples days a week

Y/n still hasn't forgiven pansy, she didn't know if she could, she's Ben her bestfriend for years and it was her bestfriend who betrayed her, trying to tear away the reason for her happiness, Draco was once pansy's but that was pansys Perspective  
Draco was always y/n's even when they didn't know it yet 

They both knew a storm was coming and most likely from their parents neither on prepared, only prepared to protect each other 

" so it's official you and Luna?" Y/n asked Blaise   
" yea, she's great my mother adores her, they've been bonding all break, I've barley even seen her and she's at my house, she's always with my mum, but I don't mind, and she's starting to open up to me as well likes I feel like she really trusts me now" 

" that's great Blaise" y/n pats his shoulder, " yea now you and Draco aren't the hottest couple here anymore" he winks as they walk into the common room 

Y/n laughed at the joke as she sat down next to Draco who was doing homework on the couch, Blaise sitting in the chair across from them 

" and the ravenclaw common room has the best view of outside it's like perfect" Blaise said   
Y/n laid her head on Draco's shoulder as he lifts his arm to allow her access kissing her forehead letting her know he was paying attention

" why doesn't she ever come in here I've never seen her around here?" Y/n asked " well not everyone In this house hasn't been the nicest to her over the years, she's not to comfortable coming in here" 

She nodded at his response " what are you working on?" She turned to Draco " charms" Draco cooed 

Pansy entered the common room frantically walking over to y/n " your mother naw father are coming this weekend, they told me not to tell you but I had to" she said catching her breath 

She looked to Draco and the both cursed under their breath   
"Fuck" they said in unison


End file.
